Oh, Baby!
by goalkeeper96
Summary: The story of how Brennen finds out she's pregnant, and what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones_

_Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind!_

Brennan paced back and forth, her arms folded. She turned her head to look at the timer. Two minutes. Two minutes until she'd know if her life was changing. 'What if I am pregnant?' She thought to herself. 'Will Booth be okay with this? Am _I_ okay with this?' _Beep Beep!_ She stopped. All at once she just stopped_. _After a few seconds she sharply inhaled and picked the pregnancy test off of the counter. She didn't know what to think. She knew two things; she was pregnant and Booth was the father. She chuckled to herself and mumbled, "So much for the 'take it slow' plan." She smiled. No matter how shocking and unexpected this was, she wanted it. She dialed her obstetrician's number and made an appointment.

_2 days later…._

"Well Ms. Brennan, your blood test came back. Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant." She knew that. And while it was scientifically improbable, she felt it. She thanked the doctor and left. Walking back to her car, Brennan felt her phone buzz. It was Booth calling. Suddenly her heart began to race. She tapped answer and said, "Brennan." Her voice was slightly shaky, but he didn't catch it. "Bones! We have a case! Do you want me to come pick you up from the lab?" "Uh. No. I'm at a doctor's appointment at the moment. I will just meet you there. Text me the address." This time he caught the shakiness in her voice. "A doctor's appointment? Bones, are you okay? You sound, I don't know, not like you." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, Booth, I am fine. I'll explain it all to you at a more appropriate time." "Okay Bones, but we will talk about this." "Yes, I am very certain that we will." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes for a moment. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, 2__nd__ chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story. Please let me know what you like and don't like! Reviews are very much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

'Okay, Temperance. Pull yourself together.' Brennan thought as she pulled up to the crime scene. She parked her car beside Booth's SUV and proceeded to the yellow tape. "Bones! Over here!" Booth shouted from across the crime scene. Brennan cautiously walked over the rocks and grass down the slight hill to the decomposing corpse ahead. This confused Booth. She was never this careful at crime scenes. "Bones?" He asked in confusion. "Yes?" She answered. "Why are you walking so slowly? Come on. Chop-chop! It's Friday, and I for one would like to have a weekend!" Booth was only half joking. He was glad that she was being a bit more cautious, but there was a flyers game on tonight and he didn't want to miss it. "I can assure you, Booth, my caution is of great necessity at the moment. " Booth stared at her, completely confused. Before he could respond, she began examining the remains.

Booth and Brennan were walking to their cars after examining the crime scene. "Hey Bones, can I talk to you for a second?" Booth walked over to Brennan's car and stood in front of her. "Yes." She replied simply. "I know there's something wrong here. Will you tell me what's going on, Bones? I'm your partner. I know that there have been some changes over this past month. Is that what this is about? I can't focus when I know there's something wrong with you. So please Bones, let me in." She simply stood there smiling at him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Meet me at the diner at 8 tonight. I'll explain everything." With that she got in her car and made her way to the lab. He stood there watching her drive off. 'God I love her.'

8:00 P.M. The Royal Diner…

He was sitting at their usual table staring out the window. There were thousands of things running through his mind. 'What if she's sick? What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if I did something?' Soon he couldn't breathe. She walked in the door smiling. 'She's smiling. That's a good sign.' "Hello Booth" she said, still smiling. "Hiya, Bones, " he said grinning himself now. She took her beige coat off and sat across from her partner. As she looked into his eyes her smile faded, his following. "Bones, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong." She sighed. "Booth, do you love me?" He was caught off guard by her bluntness, but hardly hesitated. "Yes, Bones. I love you. You know that. I love you more than anyone. Is that why you've been acting strangely? " he asked, desperate to know what was bothering his Bones. He was looking right into her eyes, trying to deepen his sincerity. "No." She said, her voice shaking. "Bones, please." His voice sounded desperate. "Booth, I'm… I'm pregnant." She used all the strength she had to make her voice sound stable. She looked down at her hands, but soon felt the warm thick hands of Seeley Booth embrace her own. She looked up and saw the exquisite smile on his face. "You're pregnant?" He said, barely able to speak. "Yes, I went to the doctor today and they confirmed." She looked up at his smile and began to smile herself. "Bones, this is a great thing. I can tell you're scared. I am too, but we can do this. I love you and I'll be there for you. Always." When he said this, she knew it was true. Booth would always be there for her. A tear fell from her eye and she spoke four words that had never passed her lips before. "I love you, Booth."

To be continued!

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'm only a freshman in high school so I'm not the best at literature, but thank you for reading anyway! Reviews are encouraged!


End file.
